Chack of WarCraft
by Ikisusi
Summary: CHACK One shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily...


**Chack of WarCraft**

**by Ikisusi**

**I own nothing else but the story. Xiaolin Showdown and World of WarCraft belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chase Young was cautious.

Of course he had to be. You don't stay at the top of pecking order in Heylin side for 1500 years without good sense of awareness. Even though Wuya was sealed in the Puzzle Box and warlord had disposed Bean in the Ying Yang World at the very beginning his Heylin ''career'', they had been and always will be those who would like nothing more than claim Chase's position, regardless how weak they were while compared to immortal.

Thus why Chase made it his task to stay alert every person included in Heylin or Xiaolin, even some outside whole Conflict. He came to know habits of everyone and even slight alteration in they normal behavior or life resulted closer observation to determine the nature of change and whether not any drastic measures were needed.

So when a certain red-headed fan boy of his failed to make his almost daily visit to bother the dragon lord for nearly a week, Chase's suspicions were increased. Spicer would have never stopped paying visits to his all-time evil hero if it wasn't something important. Like some new, probably insane, project of his.

Though Chase highly doubt that any Spicer's machines or robots would be threat to warlord at this point, he couldn't ignore the fact that Spicer did have potential to be great player in the Conflict in the future. Not to mention albino would most likely prove to be _pleasing_ in other places, too…

Which is why warlord found himself teleported to basement of Spicer estate, determined to find out what that little fool was up to now. Staying hidden in the shadows, golden eyes quickly searched familiar youngster among countless pieces of machinery, metal and wire.

Spicer wasn't actually hard to find: teenager was sitting at office chair by table, currently looking at screen of laptop. He was sitting with back towards warlord but it was plain to see Spicer had taken of his trademark jacket, wearing only that ridiculous sleeveless red shirt with Frankenstein's monster head print.

Chase stepped closer to youngster, still staying hidden when piece of conversation got him to halt his steps.

Ah, it would seem Spicer was currently holding video-conference with someone.

''…I'm still not sure of it, Ashley'', Jack said while running gloved fingers through red hair, his signature goggles hanging by his neck rather than atop of his head.

''It's Katnappe, moron! How many times I need to say it?''

So it was that cat-obsessed girl who Spicer was talking with. Hmph, Chase had never liked the blond girl in general. And some people called _him_ obsessed for collecting warriors in feline forms…

''And just what the heck is so complicated about it? We have been planning this with others for month, Spicer!'' Katnappe frowned on Jack's computer screen.

''I know but…'' Jack started but was interrupted right away.

''We already have enough people to pull this off, thanks to Vlad's and Le Mime's recruiting. Hell, even Kimiko joined us,'' Katnappe counted.

That got Chase's attention. Just what were these kids planning? And what the Dragon of Fire had to do with this?

''It's not about that, Ashley,'' Jack answered while ignoring female's glare for not using her evil name. ''I'm just sure I want to do it anymore…''

''Goddamit Jack! You can't just have cold-feet because of that stupid affection of yours towards him!'' cat-burglar hissed. ''Seriously, you need to set your priorities straight, doofus. Either you stay out of this completely or you'll help us to bring that old dragon down to his knees.''

_…What?_

''But he's just so awesome and wicked and evil and great and cool…!''

_What?_

''Yeah yeah, I know: you practically worship the ground he stands upon. _I KNOW_,'' blond girl sighed. ''But it still, we have to do this. It's about time to make sure that dragonbreath kicks the bucket once and for all!''

_WHAT?_

''The original date of action stays. You got until the day before that to make your mind, Spicer. You're either in or out.''

With that final comment, computer screen went dark signaling that Katnappe had hanged up. Jack sighed and closed the video-phone program before dropping his head, resulting hollow ''thunk'' when his forehead met metallic surface of the table.

''Dammit! What the hell I'm going to do now?''

''Pleading for your life would be a good start, insect!''

Jack's head snapped up and swirled around in his chair when goth recognized the voice coming from behind him. But just before he could completely face his visitor, strong hand gripped Jack's throat and teenager was lifted from chair, legs above ground.

Gasping for air, albino's hands tried pry choking grip off him when a loud growl made him to freeze and tilt head so Jack could look down at the one slowly choking him.

''C-chase? W-what are… P-please let g-go!''

Golden eyes seething with rage narrowed while his single-handed grip on tech-lover's throat slightly tightened, driving a gasp from his prey. Chase was furious; to learn that one person he had planned to make his own in every way was plotting for warlord's life… Unacceptable!

''Never had I imagined that you lot actually would have a nerve to try usurp me, Spicer! Mark my words though, this will not go unpunished for!''

''Wh-what? I… I'm not… trying to u-usurp y-you!'' Jack struggled to speak through nearly crushed throat.

''Oh? Then do explain your conversation with Katnappe just now,'' dragon growled. ''Choose your words with caution, Spicer. For they could be last ones you'll ever utter.''

''Y-you heard th-that?'' Jack croaked. ''That… I-it wasn't a-about you, C-chase! I'll swear!''

''And I'm supposed to believe that there is some other old dragon that you, several minor Heylins and Tohomiko are familiar with?''

''P-please, Chase! I can e-explain… Just let g-go, please!'' Jack begged with red eyes shining with tears of frustration.

Chase regarded albino coolly before letting go, resulting Jack to fall to hard concrete floor with yelp. ''Out with it, Spicer. Now.''

Looking up at towering immortal before him, Jack gulped and didn't dare to try stand up. ''Um… You see… What Ashley and me were talking about…. Wasn't about you… though now I see that it probably… could be taken that it was…. Like about you…''

''SPICER!''

''A game! We were talking about a computer game!'' Jack practically screamed in terror. ''Please, don't kill me…!''

For a moment, total silence reigned in the basement.

''…a computer game?'' Chase frowned with suspicion.

''Y-yeah… There's this game you play in online with others and you can go to quests or raids with your teammates… This dragon we were talking about… is major boss in the game… You know, I could just show you, ok?''

Deciding to give boy a chance, Chase curtly nods and allows goth to raise on his feet, slightly moving aside so teenager could reach his computer. All the while Jack could feel burning stare of those golden eyes on his back, watching his every movement.

Jack taps swiftly at keyboard and logs on the internet before going to one of most known sites that even Chase knows of: Youtube.

''I'll just show you video clip from the game,'' Jack looked over his shoulder at the dragon lord. ''The dragon we were talking about is in the video.''

Without a word from warlord, Jack clicked play to start video.

* * *

**_- Lifebinder! Do you presume that I am at your beck and call? I have a world to unmake._**

**_- It pains me, Neltharion - but I must end you, as I have ended Malygos._**

**_- Hahahaha…''End'' me? Lifebinder, you think life is yours to take away? Life is weak, mortal, fleeting…fragile. Death is final. Death is eternal. Death... is my realm. Look upon me, and you see death incarnate, The Unmaker of Worlds!_**

**_- I see the hollow metal shell of a once great ally, and the precious gift of the Titans wasted!_**

**_- Then witness my new gifts, bestowed by this world's true masters!_**

**_- Neltharion! Look at yourself! Misshapen! Twisted! You're coming apart!_**

**_- Just as all life ends in death, all order must end in chaos! Come, embrace the inevitable, as I have!  
_**

**_-The sun has set on this mortal world. Make peace with your end, for the Hour of Twilight falls!  
_**

* * *

With the video ending, Jack waited for warlord's judgment. After moment of silence, Chase finally ended teenager's wait.

''Your talk with Katnappe was… about this?''

Jack silently squirmed in chair. ''Yeah… I've been playing World of WarCraft for a long time… Usually with Ashley, Vlad, Le Mime and other people… The black dragon on the video is Deathwing: one of the major characters in the game's lore. We have been planning to team up for the raid where he could be finally killed.''

''Judging by your conversation, you have some disagreements with her'', warlord said eyeing youngster thoughtfully.

''Umm, yeah kinda… I mean, I know Deathwing is meant to be killed in the game, but… I kind of don't want to do it. He's… well, awesome,'' Jack admitted.

''Oh?''

''I mean, come on! His voice is just plain sexy! He declares himself as Death Incarnate! Sure, his completely mad but soooo fucking evil that you just have to love him!''

As goth continued to proclaim his seemingly undying love to said dragon and warlord's rage for thinking that Spicer was trying to betray him vanishing, Chase couldn't help but find himself more than lightly insulted, though.

Wasn't Spicer usually shouting things like that to _him_? Didn't he usually, as Katnappe mentioned, worship the ground _Chase_ walked upon? The boy was so keen to prove his adoration to warlord in the past that Chase had come to accept that as one of the simple truths in the world, though he never returned those feelings or encouraged them at any way. So seeing Spicer lavishing that adoration to a simple digital character made out of data, annoyed him greatly. Spicer shouldn't be so easily swayed from his objects of idolization, especially from warlord himself.

''I know I promised Ashley to join the raid but I just don't want kill him! She can go fuck herself for all I care…!''

''Spicer.''

Jack halted his monologue, remembering he was at presence of real, deadly dragon who just a little while ago was strangling the shit out of him. ''…yeah?''

''It would seem my reactions regarding you were unjustified. For that, I apologies.''

Chase could have said ''I love Hannibal Roy Bean'' or something like that and still earn exactly same impression like albino was currently presenting him: big-eyed flabbergast.

''Spicer…?'' Chase had to wave his hand in front youngster's face, trying to get some kind of reaction out of him.

Finally, Jack seemed to wake up.

''Hold a sec,'' boy said to warlord before turning towards one of his Jack-bots floating passively around the basement. ''J-2206! Has one of you failed to inform me about any strange substances in water or something?''

Robot beeped back with hollow voice. _''No sir. Nothing of the sort hasn't been noticed.''_

''Well, something's wrong, anyway! Because there's no way Chase Young would apologize so only explanation is that I'm hallucinating either due eating something weird or I'm losing my mind and really would prefer it not been latter one…''

''Spicer'', Chase said placing hand on boy's shoulder and turning him around. ''I assure you aren't hallucinating or loosing your mind. I indeed did apologize.''

Jack looked at immortal while trying to assure himself that one in front of him was a genuine Chase Young. ''…never thought _the Chase Young_ would apologize, anything.''

''I may be evil, Spicer but even evil can admit their errors. I misjudged your conversation with cat-burglar as plan for my downfall and physically harmed you before letting you to explain the situation'', Chase said.

''So… you're not gonna choke me to death?''

Immortal smirked. ''No, Spicer. I'm not.''

In a flash, Chase found himself held in surprisingly firm bear hug with his arms pinned to his sizes by Jack's own hands and legs wrapped around his hips. Goth practically rubbed his cheek against metallic chest plate with enthusiasm.

''Oh thank you, thank you Chase! I would never betray you for you are just so awesome and great and cool…!''

Sighing, Chase managed to pry his hands free from their prison. Well, at least Spicer was again singing praises to him. But warlord still needed to make sure that it would stay that way. So he wrapped his own hands around Jack's torso, causing him to fall quiet.

Ok, so it was nothing new that he was hanging from Chase, but it certainly was new that Chase was holding him! Maybe Jack had eaten something weird after all….

Starting to feel little awkward in warlord's arms, Jack squirmed a bit, trying to remove his legs from around older man's hips. But strong arms efficiently prevented that and just lightly tightened their hold on albino. Jack let out a squeak and adjusted his arms around warlord's neck instead of chest, earning chuckle from dragon lord.

''Umm… Chase?'' Jack asked lifting his eyes from arms around him to other's eyes, his face turning almost same shade of red as his hair was.

''You know _Jack_,'' the way Chase purred his name caused shivers run across teenager's spine. ''Although your actions weren't what I assumed at first, I'm feeling that I should still make sure that you know where your loyalties should lie.''

Chase had to admit, it was rather peculiar how fast Jack's face could change colors.

''…L-like how?''

''You'll see, Jack, ''wicked and lustful grin spread across dragon lords face. ''You'll see…''

* * *

**Hot sex scene followed this, but I'm not going to write it. I can't yet write smex scenes….**

**This has just been floating around my head. I haven't played World of WarCraft myself, but I'm smitten with it's lore and the Dragon Aspects particularly. Deathwing's voice in WoW: Cataclysm is pure SEX!**

**Dialog written in here is part of cutscene featuring Deathwing's confrontation with Alexstrasza, The red Dragon queen aka Lifebinder. Several videos about this can be found at you tube, the link here is for video with Deathwing's voice only:**

** watch?v=zRqVaewSRrE**

**…Why I always imagine situations where Chase is jealous about something? ….meh, who knows.**

**BTW, the number for Jackbot comes from date of my birth, June 22nd :D**

**Well, enjoy this while I'm writing continuation for Reptilian Mishaps XD**


End file.
